


Cold Hands and Colder Feet

by AlexIsNotOkay



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsNotOkay/pseuds/AlexIsNotOkay
Summary: Harumi finally decides to try to take things further with Matsuri. The last thing she's expecting is for Matsuri of all people to end up getting nervous about it.





	Cold Hands and Colder Feet

Harumi Taniguchi’s bedroom was mostly quiet at the moment. The only real noise was coming from the television sitting near the foot of the bed, playing some weird late night talk show that she was only half paying attention to. The lights were out as well, and just as the television was the only source of noise, it was the only source of illumination. Even then, though, Harumi was far more focused on something else: the head leaning up against her shoulder.

Sitting right next to Harumi, and putting quite a bit of weight against her, was Matsuri Mizusawa. Neither of them had said anything for a while, but as the program that they had been watching went to a commercial break, Matsuri finally ended up breaking the silence between them.

“This show is boring, Taniguchi-senpai.” Harumi’s brow creased when she heard that, and she pulled her eyes away from the screen, shooting a sideways glare towards the shorter girl.

“I asked you what you wanted to watch and you said you didn’t care,” she replied. “You don’t get to complain about it now.”

“I said that because I didn’t expect you to choose something so boring,” Matsuri repeated. “Do something more interesting.” When Matsuri said that Harumi paused for a moment, a few different thoughts flitting through her mind all at once. There were a lot of ways that she could respond to that, but after a few seconds, she figured that she knew what the easiest way to get Matsuri to shut up was.

“Yeah. Alright,” she said. Moving the remote off of her stomach and tossing it off to the side Harumi leaned over, pushing her lips right up against Matsuri’s. Matsuri herself hadn’t necessarily been expecting that, but she wasn’t the sort of person to get easily thrown off either, and a smirk started to spread over her face after that. Unfortunately for Harumi, though, her little scheme didn’t seem like it was going to be enough to actually get Matsuri to shut up.

“How long were you thinking about doing that?” she teased, pulling their lips apart just enough that her forehead could rest against Harumi’s while they spoke. “Probably from the moment I came in here, right?”

“My god, you’re annoying,” Harumi groaned out. And then she redoubled her efforts to keep the other girl quiet, pushing their lips together once again. This time, though, she was more aggressive about it, wanting to make sure that Matsuri wasn’t just going to pull away the next moment that she wanted to say something. After a second she was leaning forward as well, twisting her hips around as she began to lay across Matsuri. The grin on Matsuri’s lips streched wider as that happened, amused by just how forward Harumi was being at the moment. Her own arms lifted up, draping themselves around Harumi’s neck as she felt the older girl’s weight on top of her. Harumi still wasn’t done, though.

As the kiss lasted longer and lips began to part, tongues pushing up against each other, Harumi’s hand started to travel up Matusri’s body. It started from her hip, but before long it was weaving its way underneath the bottom of Matsuri’s shirt, thin fingers brushing against the bare skin of her stomach. A stomach that tensed up almost immediately at the contact, Matsuri’s eyes suddenly opening back up as she inhaled sharply. The reaction caused Harumi to pause as well, opening her own eyes and staring back at Matsuri for a silent moment before breaking her lips away.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, voice quiet, only half-audible over the sound of TV still droning away behind them. And Matsuri looked back up at Harumi, frowning at the question.

“Why would something be wrong?” she replied.

“I dunno. You just… Acted weird when I did that.”

“Your hands are cold.” Harumi was skeptical of that answer, but she also knew better than to try to get into an argument over something like this with Matsuri, and she knew how obstinate Matsuri could be when she didn't want to answer something. So, rather than saying anything else, Harumi just leaned in to kiss her once more. A kiss that Matsuri was more than happy to reciprocate.

As they began to get back into the flow of things Harumi resumed what she had been doing, and the hand, which still hadn’t actually left Matsuri’s stomach, started to move once again, traveling higher and moving towards Matsuri's chest. This time Matsuri didn’t react- until she felt Harumi’s fingertips brush against the bottom of her bra, at which point she was suddenly tensing up all over again.

“Alright,” Harumi said, breaking the kiss and pulling herself off of Matsuri rather abruptly. “Something’s up.” Matsuri didn’t move immediately, still scowling up at Harumi from where she was half-sitting, half-lying against the pillows. Silently, she reached down to pull her shirt back into place before saying anything else.

“I told you. Your hands are cold,” she repeated, only to be immediately interrupted.

“Bullshit,” Harumi replied. “You’re not into this.”

“That’s not true,” Matsuri protested, starting to sit a bit more upright and looking like she was about to say something else before she was interrupted once again.

“You don’t want this. It’s fine.” Already Harumi was moving back to where she had been before, turning her attention back towards the television once again. Even though she wasn’t looking directly at her Harumi could feel Matsuri’s eyes glaring holes into her, though, and a moment later the younger girl was moving towards the edge of the bed.

“Fine,” she said, feet hitting the floor as she started to stand up. “I’m heading home then.” Harumi frowned when she heard that, starting to follow Matsuri off of the bed.

“Matsuri. I seriously don’t care,” she repeated. “It’s not a big deal.” And yet, despite that, Matsuri was still walking towards the door, scooping her coat up off the floor where she had discarded it earlier.

“I’ll see you later,” was all Matsuri offered up in response, before disappearing through the door and out of sight, not even giving Harumi the chance to say anything else. Harumi was left sitting back down on the edge of her bed after that, groaning out as she buried her face into her hands.

* * *

 

Despite the fact that Matsuri had clearly been in a mood when she had left Harumi’s house, she had still asked to come over the next day. Or, rather, she had been fairly adamant about the fact that she _was_ coming over, regardless of whether or not Harumi actually wanted her to.

Harumi was sitting on her bed once again, a notebook sitting out in front of her with some homework that she was only really pretending to do. Matsuri, meanwhile, after leaving her bag and her coat in Harumi’s room, had excused herself to the bathroom. The clicking of the doorknob told Harumi that she was on her way back, though, and a moment later the door itself opened up, followed by the sound of Matsuri’s voice.

“Taniguchi-senpaiiiii.” Matsuri had a particularly singsong tone about her as she said that, and Harumi was getting ready to make some snide comment in response, until she actually looked up and saw what Matsuri was wearing. Or, rather, what Matsuri wasn’t wearing.

Harumi nearly choked when she realized that Matsuri was standing there in the doorway in nothing more than her underwear- and not just typical underwear either. Black. Lacy. Provocative. The sort of thing that Matsuri actually looked pretty damn good in, if Harumi was being honest with herself. That wasn’t something that she was about to say out loud, though, and it didn’t explain why Matsuri was actually wearing it either. Or why she was wearing  _ nothing but  _ it.

“What the hell are you doing??” Harumi blurted out, eyes darting back and forth between Matsuri and the doorway. “Did you walk down the hallway like that??”

“What’s the matter?” Matsuri replied, the coy smirk on her face only stretching wider as she shut the door behind her. “Nobody else is home, right? It’s not like anyone else is gonna see me.”

“Why are you even dressed like that in the first place?” Harumi insisted. Suddenly, she had the feeling that the homework really wasn’t going to get done after all.

“Is something wrong, Taniguchi-senpai?” Matsuri replied, dropping her voice to a low, sultry tone, speaking slowly and dragging out her words. She started to walk across the room towards where Harumi was sitting, making a point of swaying her hips far too much with each step that she was taking, until she was right at the edge of the bed, leaning down towards her senior. “Don’t you like what you’re seeing?” Despite the blatant attempts at seduction, though, Harumi’s own expression remained entirely stony, seeming little more than mildly annoyed as she looked back at Matsuri.

“Cut the crap, Matsuri,” she insisted. “Why are you doing this?”

“Do I really need a reason to surprise you?” Even though her efforts seemed to be falling flat, Matsuri still wasn’t giving up. She reached down to drape her arms around Harumi’s neck, much like she had the night before, moving onto the bed so that she could straddle her upperclassman’s neck. Harumi still didn’t react, although at the very least, she wasn’t making any attempt to stop Matsuri other. Other than the comments that she continued to toss out.

“You freaked out when I touched you and stormed out of the room last night,” Harumi reminded Matsuri. “Now suddenly you’re throwing yourself at me. Explain what’s going on.” Harumi’s particularly blunt approach finally seemed to be enough to get a reaction out of Matsuri, although not a positive one. The younger girl's expression turned stern, a frown crossing over her face as she stared back at Harumi.

“Well now I’m making it up to you,” she replied. “So do you want this or not?”

“Do you?” Harumi retorted. “Because if you’re just trying to do this because you feel bad or something-”

“I’m not,” Matsuri insisted. “I want this.”

“Then why were you acting so weird last night?” The question caused Matsuri to tense up once again, looking back at Harumi in silence for a few seconds before a frown crossed over her face. Suddenly she was breaking her eyes away from the other girl, looking off to the side and slumping over a little bit.

“I just… Got freaked out,” she admitted, voice suddenly far quieter than it had been. And not in the sensual, sultry way that she had been trying for previously either. “I’d never really… Done shit like that before.” Harumi was clearly a little surprised to hear that, though, eyebrows raising up before creasing again.

“Seriously?” she asked, and that was the exact sort of reaction that Matsuri had been worried about. “Don’t you make money selling porn videos or something?”

“Not my own,” Matsuri huffed back. “There’s a difference between doing that stuff online and actually… Doing that stuff.” Seeing Matsuri in that state was, understandably, a little bit shocking for Harumi. Now it was her own turn to fall silent for a few seconds, simply looking at the girl that was now trying to avoid eye contact with her as she tried to figure out what to say.

“You’re sure that you want this?” she finally asked. The question made Matsuri look back up, locking eyes with Harumi before giving a firm nod.

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

“Alright,” Harumi replied. And then, before anyone else had the chance to, or felt obligated to, say anything, she leaned in to kiss Matsuri once again. Matsuri was all too happy to reciprocate now, finding this to be far more enjoyable than talking had been. As their lips met once more Matsuri pushed her weight forward against Harumi, and before long it was enough to have Harumi leaning backwards until she was flat against the bed, with Matsuri coming down on top of her.

Once more lips started to part, and once more tongues pushed against each other. And once more, as they did, Harumi’s hands started to wander. There was far less to work through this time, of course, thanks to the fact that Matsuri had already stripped down out of almost all of her clothing, and it meant that Harumi’s fingers were touching against skin almost immediately this time around, brushing over Matsuri’s sides. Matsuri seemed to tense a little bit when it happened, just like before, but in light of what she had said, Harumi didn’t stop. And, as if to prove that she was alright with this, nerves or not, Matsuri’s own hands began to move along Harumi’s body as well.

They wasted very little time in getting up towards the top of Harumi’s shirt, beginning to undo the buttons of the uniform shirt that Harumi was still wearing after coming home from school. Matsuri’s fingers were surprisingly nimble, getting each button undone in a matter of seconds, and before long the entire front of the shirt was open. From there Matsuri pushed it off to the sides, opening it up the rest of the way to expose Harumi’s torso and bra.

Now that some of the clothing was out of the way it was Matsuri’s turn to start running her hands over Harumi’s bare skin, tracing them along the other girl’s stomach, working them up towards her chest. Harumi’s own hands continued to run along Matsuri’s sides, enjoying the slow feeling of exploring each inch of her exposed body. Eventually one of them slid around towards the front, brushing against the fabric of Matsuri’s bra and squeezing lightly through the garment. The feeling caused a light, sharp gasp to escape from Matsuri’s throat, and it took all Harumi had not to break out into laughter when she heard that. Somehow, though, she didn’t feel that Matsuri would appreciate that.

Eventually Matsuri’s hands started to travel back down, sliding past Harumi’s hips and down to her skirt. As Matsuri’s hand rested against her leg the girl began to bunch up the fabric, exposing more and more of Harumi’s thigh the higher that she brought it. It didn’t take long for her to raise the skirt far enough that it was nearly at Harumi’s hip, at which point Matsuri could feel her fingers brushing against Harumi’s panties. It was only at that point that she started to hesitate.

The hesitation wasn’t lost on Harumi, and she noticed the way that hands that had been moving so quickly before had suddenly come to a halt, simply lingering there where her thigh met her hip. Realizing what was happening, Harumi decided to give Matsuri the bit of encouragement that she felt might have been necessary. The hand that had been running along Matsuri’s side and back moved down and, without any pause on Harumi’s own part, slid underneath Matsuri's panties, grabbing at her bare ass underneath the fabric. Once again, the surprisingly forward gesture made Matsuri squeak against Harumi’s lips. And, once again, it took everything Harumi had not to laugh at it  The gesture had gotten the intended reaction, though, giving Matsuri the extra little confidence and reassurance that she needed to press further on. Her hand started to move sideways, sliding along Harumi’s waist. And then, as it reached the center, dipping down.

When Harumi felt Matsuri’s hand move down between her thighs, even while it was still outside her panties, it was her own turn to exhale sharply, bucking her hips up just a little bit. Unlike Harumi, though, who was being nice enough not to comment on such things, Matsuri was showing no such courtesy. She broke the kiss, although she didn’t pull back very far, letting her lips hover just above Harumi’s own as her fingers rubbed slow circles between Harumi’s thighs.

“Now who’s acting strange?” she taunted.

“You, three seconds ago,” Harumi replied, shooting a glare back up at Matsuri. To prove that point she gave another firm squeeze to Matsuri’s ass, and it got the desired reaction, causing Matsuri to grunt out at the feeling. Harumi didn’t let that last long, though, silencing the other girl with another kiss as quickly as she could.

Still, the fingers between her legs were getting Harumi more and more aroused, and before she even realized that she was doing it the older girl was rubbing her thighs together slowly, hips twisting a bit at the sensation. Perhaps just a little more eager to reciprocate than she would have cared to admit Harumi moved her own hand around as well, dragging it along Matsuri’s hip while still underneath her panties. By the time it had moved all the way around to the front Matsuri was twisting her own hips a bit with a slightly embarrassing level of anticipation, holding in her breath without even realizing that she was doing it. It was only when Harumi’s fingers dipped between her own thighs, brushing up against her bare slit, that Matsuri finally let the breath back out.

The encounter was quickly turning into a back and forth of pushing things further and further with each passing moment, and now that Matsuri had fallen behind, she wasn’t happy about it. Eager to catch back up, Matsuri’s fingers pushed Harumi’s panties off to the side, now making bare skin to skin contact as well. Harumi’s hips bucked up again when she felt that, gasping against Matsuri’s lips.

“Do you like that?” Matsuri murmured, breaking her lips away from Harumi’s so that she could speak once again. Despite the flush on her face and the way that her breathing was growing heavier, though, Harumi still wasn’t above shooting Matsuri another one of her glares when she heard that.

“Are you trying to talk to dirty?” she grumbled back. “I’m not going to answer that.”

“You don’t have to,” Matsuri replied, smirking down at Harumi through half-lidded eyes. After saying that she leaned back down once more, although rather than kissing Harumi directly, she chose instead to press her lips against the older girl’s jaw, starting to trail them down her neck.

Of course, Harumi still wasn’t in the mood to let herself get one-upped in any way. As she felt Matsuri’s fingers rubbing against her and the lips running over her skin she pressed her fingers up, finally pushing them inside of the other girl. Matsuri gasped out far more loudly than she would have liked to at that point, any semblance of composure that she had been holding together melting away, at least for the moment. She buried her face into the crook of Harumi’s neck, and Harumi could feel Matsuri’s warm breath spilling out across her skin. Just the sort of reaction that she had wanted.

The more pleasure she was receiving though, the more pleasure Matsuri seemed determined to give in return. While her fingers didn’t push inside of Harumi the way that Harumi’s own had into her, they did start to press against the other girl’s entrance more firmly, picking up speed as they rubbed against her. The feeling was enough to make Harumi’s own breathing grow faster, matching Matsuri’s as she screwed her eyes shut. Her hips raised up for what must have been the dozenth time, lifting Matsuri ever so slightly as they went.

Even as far as things had already gone, the constant, tiny displays of one upmanship didn’t seem to be over. Each time the movement of Harumi’s fingers started to become faster or firmer Matsuri would increase her own pace to match. And each time Matsuri increased her own pace, Harumi would do the same. Before long the mattress was creaking quietly underneath them from the way that their motions shook the bed, a sound that just barely managed to overpower the two sets of heavy, ragged breathing that came from the girls on top of it. At some point Harumi’s free hand had tangled itself into Matsuri’s hair as the two of them returned to each other’s lips, and Matsuri’s own hand had ended up grabbing onto the loose edge of Harumi’s shirt, fingers digging tightly into the fabric.

“F-Fuck…” Matsuri eventually stammered out, lips breaking away from Harumi’s again. Her body tensed as an especially strong tingle of pleasure ran through her, telling her that climax wasn’t far off. “H-Harumi… I’m-”

“Y-Yeah,” Harumi replied, with the same breathy tone of unsteady voice that suggested she wasn’t far away either. “I know.” Immediately after saying that she pulled Matsuri back down, jamming their lips together even more forcefully than she had every time prior to that, pushing her tongue up into Matsuri’s mouth. Her fingers picked up whatever extra little bit of speed they still could, and Matsuri’s did the same, each pushing the other closer and closer to the edge.

From that point it didn’t take long for either of them to reach their climax. They came at nearly the same time, legs intertwining and bodies shaking as the pleasure hit them. The breathy moans and creaking of the bed became louder as hips twitched and bucked and rolled against each other, sheets nearly getting pulled from the mattress entirely. Harumi could feel Matsuri tighten around her fingers, and Matsuri could feel Harumi lift her hips to press up against her own. Their lips never left each other’s the entire time, only finally breaking away when the pleasure had subsided and the two were left lying there in a tangled, panting, sweaty mess.

After their orgasms subsided the two girls were quiet for a minute or so, saying nothing as they carefully removed their hands from between each other’s thighs and laid there, Matsuri on top of Harumi, both of them breathing heavily as they gradually caught their breath. Eventually, it was the older of the two who broke the silence.

“So… Harumi, huh?” she said, a vague teasing note in her voice. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that.” Matsuri looked back at her for a second before what the other girl was saying clicked, and somehow her face seemed to become even redder than it already was before she glanced off to the side, narrowing her eyes and grumbling out her response under her breath.

“Shut up. It’s not a big deal,” she insisted.

“Alright,” Harumi replied, wrapping her arm around Matsuri’s waist as the two of them lay there together. “Whatever you say.”


End file.
